


Interracial Room Service

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Yukiko has come to the room of a guest at her family’s inn to address noise complaints about female moans coming from his room. Once she meets the handsome foreign man named Tyrone responsible for that noise, she doesn’t address the problem as much as become a part of the problem. Anonymous commission.





	Interracial Room Service

Yukiko put on as calm and serene a face as she could as she made her way up to the door. She'd dealt with noise complaints a million times before, and years of practice had her so very steady and confident in what she did, even with a foreigner. She was in control as she opened the door and strode into the man's room, having some noise complaints about the guest there, and some rumours that the noises were lots of thuds and distinctly female moans, which put a bit of colour in her cheeks, but it was nothing she couldn't deal with. The Amagi Inn was a very respectable establishment, and Yukiko was ready to make sure it stayed that way, so if he had been doing anything untoward or hiring women to bring to his room, she would politely ask him to leave.

To that end, she just walked right into his room; if she caught a prostitute or something along those lines in the room right there, she could act swiftly and with conviction. "Excuse me, sir," she said as she walked in, thinking she was braced for anything and certain she could handle whatever it was. "I would like to talk to you about some noise complaints that we--" Yukiko stopped, frozen in place as she stared forward; she hadn't found anything to bust the man on, but she had definitely found something unexpected and startling enough to shake her confidence and all the certainty she had inside of her.

There was one thing she wasn't ready for.

The foreigner stood before her completely naked, right in the middle of changing and in a way that left nothing but his calves to the imagination. A very tall, very muscular man with dark skin stood before a dumbfounded Yukiko, whose eyes fell very directly onto one specific part of him and refused to pull away from it even in spite of an utter lack of decency in the way she stared. Even flaccid, his cock was huge, bigger than any that Yukiko had ever laid eyes on before. An intimidating, meaty cock that made her cheeks go even brighter as she stared, everything she had ever heard about dark skinned foreign men suddenly rushing back into her mind, making her shiver and ache with nervous glee.

He stood there, watching Yukiko stare, not saying much but slowly smirking wider. Her attention made his cock harden a little bit, and as it twitched to life and began to rise he watched her nearly stumble back. "Close the door," he said, reminding her of the fact it was still open behind her.

Yukiko took a moment to even realize what he was talking about, shivering to life and nodding in panic, pushing the door closed behind her but never actually breaking eye contact. "Erm, sir... We've had--"

"Tyrone," he said. "Call me Tyrone." He stood there, endlessly amused by her frozen reaction and by the nervousness that ached through her, excited and turned on by just how confused and helpless she seemed.

"Y-Yukiko." A timid little squeak of concern was all she could muster as she tried to keep her eyes high enough not to be staring at his cock, but it was hard to do that. "And I... We've had some noise complaints, and if there is... Y-you are the only guest record in this room, but the noise complaints have included female moans. The Amagi inn does not allow prostitutes on the premises, and if you are caught--"

"I'm not paying anybody," he reassured, stepping closer toward Yukiko. "Every woman I've fucked in this room has been another guest. Some of them have husbands, I think, but they've all been curious about if it's true that black men have bigger dicks. And you're seeing it's true now." Another step closer, and he watched the nervousness in her, watched her face turn bright, bright red. His cock rose higher. "I could keep the noise down, but it's not my fault if women are enjoying my company, is it?" Even closer now, within arms' reach, and his cock as rock hard, standing at attention and pressing forward boldly, almost poking Yukiko in the thigh. "Go on, you can touch it if you want."

Yukiko let out a prolonged, nervous sound, like air escaping a balloon as she stared down at the cock. Her hand moved toward it on instinct. It was a little bit longer and thicker now than it had been when it was flaccid, and Yukiko didn't even know how that was possible, but she found herself grasping it nonetheless, whimpering as the almost hypnotic fixation she felt flared up hotter inside of her. Yukiko couldn't deny that this was turning her on, capturing her interest and holding tightly onto it as she stared down at the cock, starting to slowly rock her hand back and forth, biting her lip as she did so.

"You were saying?" he asked smugly, knowing he had her entranced.

"It's so big," she said, voice quivering as she looked at it. "I can't even... My hand is too small to even wrap around it properly. How does..." More whines followed. Yukiko was flustered and nervous, not sure what to do or how to respond to this. She had come here to ask him to tone down the noise but as she looked at the beastly cock he was gifted with she felt herself wanting to become part of the noise, lusting after him and certain that if he fucked her, she wouldn't have been able to hold back the vigorous cries just waiting to get out. "I don't know what to do."

A hand pressed down against her shoulder, helpfully urging her down to her knees, and the whining Yukiko followed suit, shifting down into place and shivering as she felt the nervousness rise up through her, the hot temptation and excitement that she didn't know exactly how to handle or control. This was uncharted territory for her, as she was guided by Tyrone down onto her knees in front of it. "Why don't you suck on it?" he asked, flashing a smile as he watched her shift into place, so entranced and hypnotized by what she saw that he was certain he had her on lock now.

This was all so confusing to Yukiko, but the words felt right. She didn't know how she could suck a cock this big, but she felt the urge to do it take precedent, as she leaned slowly forward, bringing kisses down onto the head of his cock, hoping she could get something going with lots of external attention instead. Up close, the cock was even more impressive, terrifying in size and overwhelming her with the promise of something she knew she couldn't handle, but the danger appealed to some twisted, needy part of her. She'd never seen a penis like this before, and the curiosity about if she handle it and how good it would all feel pushed her onward, making her quickly lose sight of the task she had to do and the fact that she was supposed to be handling a noise complaint, not handling a guest's genitals.

Tyrone stood on eagerly, using a hand to brush some hair out of her face and watch as the blushing hostess was turned from the demure but firm handler of complaints into a blushing girl about to suck her first black dick. It was true; he hadn't been hiring anyone to come to his room, luring attractive Japanese women away under the allure of something foreign and different, of the mystery and intrigue and ultimately of the sheer size of his cock. He'd sent a handful of women away very satisfied while at the inn, and now he had the owners' daughter as his new target, one who he would surely be treating just the same, and that excited him.

Aside from the hand on her head, only low groans encouraged Yukiko on; she was left free to take this at her own pace, tongue running up and down the length of the cock, curiously feeling the shaft out. She used both hands, stroking here and there, nothing firm or controlled. Always fleeting, always breaking away and shifting off into something else as she tried to figure out a good way to go about what she was doing only to find herself definitely in over her head. This was a lot more than Yukiko knew how to handle and she was more than a little nervous to go into it all, but at the same time something so exciting and twisted inside of her just begged her forward.

She licked faster, moaning and kissing the cock as she felt herself getting a little more into it and forward. Nervousness wasn't going to stop flaring up inside of Yukiko, but some courage began to push through it, as she let her lusts take over a little bit. She had accepted into herself years ago the part that just wanted a stud, the part driven by her desire for a man, and oh what a stud she had before her. His massive cock called to her, pulled her in with almost gravitational pull as she moaned louder, mouth getting more and more active as she admitted, "I've never seen a cock this big before. I can't believe it was all true what they said about..."

"It's damn true," Tyrone confirmed.

Something about his response and the excitement it elicited within her sent Yukiko pushing boldly forward, acting on pure instinct now as she opened her mouth and shoved down the cock, taking it a few inches into her mouth, gasping in surprise that she could even open her mouth wide enough to let it through. But it was in there, pushing down into her mouth, Yukiko whining in surprise as she took it confidently down and felt the shivering, throbbing heat overtake her, excitement surging through her needy body as she let herself get carried away by what she was doing. A rush of confidence gave her the push she needed to keep going, and to not let anything stop her now.

Bobbing her head back and forth, Yukiko took the cock down as much as she could. It wasn't a lot and she couldn't go lightning fast as Yukiko's courage only went so far and deepthroating was definitely a few steps too far, but she was still able to push on bolder and hotter, moaning as her steady, reverent treatment of the cock before her ached hotter, setting alight a fire inside of Yukiko that more than made up for the shallow treatment. Her hands certainly helped in that regard, stroking down the cock in broad motions, working along the shaft not only to help Tyrone enjoy himself, but so Yukiko could feel just how incredible his cock was from base to tip, feeling his size with every motion of her arms and loving the insanity she was subjecting herself to.

Tyrone groaned, fingers tightening in Yukiko's hair and on the back of her head now. "That's it. You've got it." The eager, hot embrace of Yukiko's mouth around his cock had him excited, as he watched her get deeper and deeper into what she was doing and ready to please with her mouth. "Suck it deeper, you can take it. Show this black dick some love."

Shuddering in frustration, Yukiko did as she was asked, feeling something flare up inside of her as she worked the cock further into her mouth, the throbbing excitement bubbling inside of her proving to be unlike anything she'd felt before. It was an unparalleled kind of excitement, something twisted and delightful, almost debaucherous in how it surged through her like this. She felt excited, unrepentant and ready to do everything she could to please now, wanting this more than she knew how to handle.

There was no grand struggle to be found as she pushed down. No moment of panic or harshness meeting her as she sucked him down, about as deep as she felt safe doing, holding back still from throating Tyrone but confident she was doing great work without it, moaning louder and hotter as she let the pleasure ache through her, let the rawness of what she did elicit something powerful and exciting from deep within her. Yukiko handled this all a lot better than she had any reason to, working steadily harder forward, moaning and stroking the cock toward completion with a glint in her eye and something excited to savour.

Tyrone was getting closer, and Yukiko drew quickly back, moaning and shivering as the pressure ached within her, some throbbing, delighted rush of powerful need taking root as she moaned, "I want you to cum for me." She was done. ready to give in to it now, all her nervousness bottled up, replaced with something she'd tucked away inside of her. The overly lusty and aggressive urges of Shadow Yukiko began to take over as she cried out louder, "I want this big black cock to explode all over me! I've needed a stud who can fuck me right, so come on!" There was something almost liberating about it, as even though Yukiko was so deep into wanting to be composed and calm she was losing herself happily to this insanity, shivering hotly under the pressure she felt bearing down upon her. All of the throbbing heat that overtook her body left her aching for more, and Yukiko wasn't going to stop until she received the thorough attention and affection she sought, craving relief and release now.

As the hands stroked along his cock and Yukiko's needy, hot words pleaded with him for relief, Tyrone found himself unable to resist the attention and the aching, the need she expressed so desperately he just gave in to it. With a hot groan, his cock throbbed one last time, and a flood of hot cum gushed forward, spraying onto Yukiko's face and into her open mouth, her eyes going wide as a big load followed everything she'd earned and she felt a shivering, twisting excitement overtake her. He came so much, and she was startled by it all, by the volume and the intensity, and how hot it felt against her skin. How strong the flavour was, as she gulped it down, eyes staring wide and excited up at Tyrone as she felt herself completely overwhelmed.

"You like that?" he asked, staring down at the shuddering, needy Yukiko with cum all over her face, loving the the way she looked and how much the desperation throbbed up from within her. "I can give you even more if you want." His hips poked forward and he prodded her in the cheek with his cock. "Wreck your pussy so hard you'll never be want a cock that isn't black to fuck you again."

Yukiko shivered in the face of the confidence that he spoke with. Excitement did to her things she didn't know how to handle, because she couldn't help but believe him on that note, her eyes falling once more onto his massive cock and feeling the pressure of knowing that he may well be telling the truth. "I... Nngh, but that would..."

"That would mean you'd only ever want to get fucked by black cocks. You'd live for them, and no other man would be allowed to fuck you. Drastic, but... You know you want it."

"I do!" The words pushed out of Yukiko's chest so quickly it was embarrassing. She didn't even think the words, they just pushed out of her, and she found herself moving without thinking, biting her lip as she looked up at him. "I... I need to find out." She bit her lip, confused and frustrated, letting out a nervous mewl of, "Please fuck me."

Tyrone took Yukiko by the hand and moved her quickly over to the bed, pulling her up onto it and clambering in behind her. He tugged her skirt up, and Yukiko whined as she felt him at work, getting her panties down. They clung a bit to her mound from all the wetness that had soaked through, all the need and frustration that came with what was happening to her. "Looks like someone really enjoyed that," he snickered, pushing a thick finger into her pussy and penetrating her, making Yukiko whine as she realized just how touch starved she'd ended up being in the wake of that blowjob. "You really to get ruined for every other dick for the rest of your life?"

Down on all fours and about to let a guest fuck her, so confused by this she didn't even know what to say, Yukiko nodded and whined, "Please!" as the frustration took hold of her. She felt his cock rubbing up along her thigh and toward her hot mound, which almost radiated heat with the intensity of her hungers, and she felt her head spinning a little bit as she braced herself for what was to come. A quick push forward sank a few inches into her, and the surge of pure bliss that Yukiko felt in the process made her cry out in delight. "Oh, oh my god! So big!" Of course it was big; she'd been sucking on it earlier. But there was big and then there was big inside of her. Her pussy was spread open by the meaty cock pushing its way in and Yukiko had no idea how to handle it as she tightened her grip down on to the bed sheets, hoping to brace herself for what was to come but completely confused as to how she was going to handle it, a shiver racing up her body as she felt the pressure and throbbing heat take hold of her.

"Just you wait. I'm gonna wreck this tight little Japanese pussy, and you'll be a slut for black dicks for the rest of your life." Moving confidently forward and seeking to do to Yukiko what he'd done to plenty of other women on his trip, Tyrone rocked his hips back and forth with a steady, controlled cadence, easing his cock deeper and deeper into her tight hole with each push. Yukiko's whines rose up hotter as he moved, as his thrusts bore down upon her and the throbbing, excited confusion that overtook Yukiko made her head spin. Each thrust pushed another bit into her, and she felt herself opening up, her inner walls stretched by Tyrone's dick like she had never felt anything stretch her before.

All the promises that she'd only want black cock after this left Yukiko flushed and nervous, whining as she felt the pressure mounting, felt the aching and throbbing rush of something powerful and exciting overtake her. She needed this, and nothing was going to stop her from getting it as she looked back over her shoulder, biting her lip and staring at him, amazed by what she was feeling and by the fact that she was even able to handle this. "I didn't think I could take inside of me. I-I feel so full, Tyrone!'

"That's because you've never had a real cock before," he reassured her, grabbing hold of her soft, perky rear and groping her as he pushed on deeper, quick and ready to show Yukiko what she had been missing out on. His thrusts quickened their pace a little bit, working his cock in deeper and faster as he let himself get down to business and let the excitement overtake him. The promise of turning Yukiko had him moving eagerly, wanting the cute Yukiko hostess to see the light. "But now it feels good to get fucked by a real man, doesn't it? To have a superior black dick fucking your tight pussy like it's never been fucked before?'

Fingers curled and tightened against the bed sheets as Yukiko drew in sharp, nervous breaths, a frustrated hiss of need and delight overtaking her as she whined in frustration, nodding desperately as the pressure bore down hotter upon her. 'Yes!" she agreed, moaning loudly. 'This is the best cock I've ever had before and I'm--oh, please, don't stop. Faster, Tyrone, this is amazing!" Spinning out of control as the pleasure ached through every part of her, Yukiko couldn't deny that she was on the receiving end of the best sex she'd ever had, and with each thrust of Tyrone's hips she found herself believing him more and more about everything, aching with such unrepentant fervor for whatever he could offer her, the pleasure swelling hotter and out of control, leaving her frayed and dizzy and absolutely high on cock.

Never in Yukiko's life had she been subject to the kind of pleasure that she was now. This was the kind of dick that could break through everything shy and demure about a girl to turn her into a crazed, cock-loving freak. She felt herself growing louder and hotter in her moans, head rolling back, hips pressing against him to meet his rapid thrusts as Yukiko was driven down deep into her lusts and not allowed a moment to think or feel anything but a pure, burning need for more. This was better than she knew how to handle, and everything inside of her just ached for this kind of satisfaction, to be burned up under the bliss and delight of being taken and treated to something depraved and exciting. Yukiko had come here to investigate noise complaints and now she was doing everything she could to avoid making noise herself as the pleasure just burned through her so good.

Low, percussive grunts followed Tyrone's hard, steady use of Yukiko's tight pussy, as he watched her open up and convert before his eyes. The ease with which she fell surprised him though, the way she let herself go so quickly and shifted from the soft, polite hostess into someone clutching at the bedding and struggling to keep from losing herself completely. "You're already hooked, aren't you?" he asked, hands running up her body, tugging a little bit on her hair, not hard enough to make her feel the pain, but enough to make her whine and shiver as the pressure bore down with unrelenting glee upon her.

"Yes!" Yukiko whined. "I can't imagine ever wanting to be fucked by a smaller cock again. It was all true. Black dicks are superior, and I don't know how I could ever enjoy something else again!" The confession induced within Yukiko a twisted kind of excitement that she wasn't expecting. There was just something about this that she couldn't get enough of, her body throbbing and heating up hotter and hotter still as she let the pleasure bear down upon her, let the excitement course through her. This was like nothing she'd ever felt before, and to say such perverted things out loud was only feeding that kind of excitement, making her lose control to the twisted hungers and depravities that she felt ruling her utterly.

Tyrone could have held off on cumming inside of Yukiko until she admitted she was black owned, but he could tell she was coming to that conclusion already, and when a girl went easy, he felt like he was happy just to give them what they wanted, to reward them for being able to see the truth. "Is it safe to cum in you?" he asked, groping her tighter, harder, hips hammering forward with an almost too intense speed and then just stopping dead. Even though he'd asked, Tyrone didn't actually give Yukiko the time to answer before his cock erupted inside of her regardless, cum gushing forward with all the thick, hot delight that Yukiko didn't know she so sorely needed until she was squealing in raw bliss at the feeling overtaking her, at the sudden, aching heat and intensity that shook her up to her very core.

Yukiko had never gotten off so hard in her life, and she was a twisting mess happily surrendering to all of it as she gave herself up to the pleasure, to the madness and burning, raw delight that refused to ease upon her. "From now on I'll only fuck black cocks!" she screamed, nodding feverishly, excited and ready to prove her neediness and her desperation as she slumped down onto the bed, breathless and ragged, loving every hot second of what had just been done to her.

But Tyrone wasn't done. He pulled out of Yukiko, rolled her onto her back, pulled her legs up over his hips, and then slammed into her pussy again, making her whine and twist in delight as the pressure continued. He thrust into her from above this time, pounding her down in a mating press and showing no mercy to Yukiko's tight snatch, even slicker now after he'd cummed inside of it.

"Fuck me more," Yukiko whined, nodding in excitement and biting her lip as she stared up at Tyrone. 'I... I'm ready to admit it. I only want black cocks from now on. Only big, superior black men are worthy of fucking me." She clutched him, legs pressing against his hips as she urged him onward with every single physical reaction she could show. "Please don't stop, Tyrone! I've seen the light and now all I want is more!"

"Say you're black owned," he growled, pounding harder into her, fervid and aggressive and loving the way that Yukiko was reduced to an impassioned wreck pleading for more and giving herself completely up to black dick. This had been almost too easy, but she was such a hot one that it wasn't an issue; she was by far the most attractive girl he'd fucked on his trip, and to watch her beg while he pinned her to the bed and rutted her was an absolute treat. "Say it."

"I'm black owned!" Yukiko shrieked in agreement, nodding feverishly as she gave in to the pleasure without care or worry, letting herself become overwhelmed by everything happening to her, aching for this with an unrepentant and gleeful acceptance. It was too much for her to not give in. "I'm black owned, Tyrone!" No longer addressing the noise complaints, Yukiko was making noise herself, thrashing about on the bed beneath him as his thrusts kept coming and the fervor kept bearing down upon her.

"I'm going to recommend this place to everyone I know," he smirked. "And every black man coming through here is going to know that Yukiko Amagi is black owned and that she'll worship their cocks if she'd told Tyrone sent them. Got it?"

Yukiko moaned hotter and out of control at the twisted words being promised to her, at the throbbing, bubbling sensations overwhelming her as she was pounded with such mad fervor that her body could barely hold her thoughts together. The idea of having men sent here and having a reputation about being someone that black men could go to for a quick fuck should not have appealed to Yukiko like it did, but with the massive prick hammering into her she was unable to hold back hr excitement. "Yes, please, send the all my way! I'll let them fuck me as hard as they want. I need them now. I need all the huge black cocks fucking my body that I can get."

There was nothing but lust left in Yukiko now, nothing but pure surrender, as her nervousness turned to passion, the raw indulgence that surged through her body proving totally out of control and unwieldy. She was riding high atop a rush of bliss unlike anything she had ever known before, and she didn't want it to end, didn't want to stop getting fucked there on the bed. Her face was flush and her eyes were a little hazy, moans bubbling up from her lips without hesitation or care, and everything felt so good that she couldn't hold back her vigor and her glee, even though she was soon to be the subject of new noise complaints. She couldn't even think about those; with Tyrone fucking her, everyone else may as well have not existed.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Tyrone shouted, hammering in faster, breath tight as he raced toward another orgasm, this time able to stare at Yukiko's blushing, excited expression and savour just how much she had completely given herself up to this. It was what he wanted to see more than anything, and he let himself become carried away by the harshness and the speed of it all, working tirelessly to give Yukiko another strong orgasm so he could send her walking away--probably not evenly--a changed woman. "Now take it again Yukiko, and scream it as loud as you can."

"I'm a slut for big black cocks!' Yukiko howled as she came again, another climax tearing through her body, overwhelming her with the shuddering passion and excitement that she couldn't get enough of. Nothing mattered now but the raw thrill of indulging in her crazed and needy hungers, moaning and thrashing on the bed as this orgasm proved even stronger than the last. It felt good to admit, and certainty ached through her now, as she knew full well that it was going to stick, that she had accepted it into herself and that only pleasure could come from this.

Tyrone snickered, slowly pulling out of Yukiko's pussy, which leaked quickly with cum that almost popped out of her hole now that it was unplugged, leaking with lewd speed out of her used cunt. "That was good. Probably gonna be the highlight of my stay, but now I should probably get go--"

Yukiko grabbed hold of Tyrone, surprising strength behind the way she tugged him back down onto the bed, shaking her head feverishly and climbing up into his lap. "You're not going anywhere," she growled, ready now not only to show utter passion about how much she loved black dick, but to take charge and ride one as hard as she could.


End file.
